Miénteme una vez
by Pam3.C.S
Summary: SONG FIC: "Miénteme una vez solo una vez y dime que al despertar aun estarás aquí. Créeme que es muy difícil de aceptar, no quiero seguir a la sombra de otro amor. Dime que no tendré que verte otra vez a escondidas y que no te irás al amanecer..." OS


**Song- Fic: Inspirado en el tema "Miénteme una vez"- Los Vasquez. Los personajes son de Steph Meyer.**

**...**

**Dedicada a Nicole Valentina xD o mi alias Allie Cullen Withlock. Muchos cariños para ti y espero te guste**

**Y saludos especiales a mis chicas lindas Aspasie29 y Kxpri.. Besitos enormes para ustedes**

**...**

**Edward**

**...**

- Me gusta esa chica ¿Qué tal?.- miré en la dirección que me indicaba mi amigo

- Me lo haz dicho repetidas veces. Y es bonita, ya te lo dije.- comenté. Sin embargo, era mucho más que esas simples palabras

- ¿Sabes como se llama?.- preguntó.

- No.- mentí. Su nombre era Isabella.

- Necesito llegar a ella.- comentó pensativo

- No es como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra Jacob.- bufé

- Estás ciego hombre. Es preciosa- exclamó como si fuera la peor aberración mi poco interés por ella

La había visto desde el primer día que había llegado a la Universidad, pero no era el único. Mi amigo igualmente había fijado su interés en ella, mi mejor amigo. Por ende, ella no existía para mí…

**…**

- ¿Irás al cumpleaños de Jacob?.

- No sé Rose. Estuvimos festejando anoche, no es como si la fiesta no se fuera a hacer si yo no estoy.- me acomodé mejor en mi cama

- ¿Estás loco? Jacob es tu mejor amigo Edward, creo que sería un desplante horrible que no fueras.- indicó mientras seguía cepillando su cabello

- Créeme, su interés no estará puesto en mi esta noche.- expliqué a medias con poco ánimo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- se sentó a los pies de mi cama

- Porque hoy sus planes tienen un solo nombre, Isabella.- fingí una sonrisa

- ¿Y por que tienes esa cara? Deberías alegrarte, por fin tu amigo consiguió que esa chica lo tomara en cuenta

- Estoy feliz por él.- hablé mientras me ponía de pié

- ¡Pero que felicidad!.- exclamó sarcástica

- Voy a ducharme y nos vamos.

- ¿Irás con Tanya?.- gritó cuando cerraba la puerta del baño

- No.- respondí

**…**

La casa de Jacob esta repleta de gente. Estaba seguro que la mitad de ellos apenas sabían qué se estaba celebrando. Pero ser parte del equipo de futbol de la Universidad y ser uno de los mejores jugadores te daba cierto estatus. Eso era lo que ocurría aquí; seguramente pocos sabían que mi amigo cumplía 22 años, pero todos venían a la casa de Jacob Black

- ¿Un trago?.- ofreció Emmett

- Fuerte.- asintió y comenzó a llenar un vaso

- ¿Queriendo ahogar penas de amor?.- se burló Jasper

- No seas absurdo.- yo no amaba a nadie y nadie me amaba a mí

- ¿No viniste con Tanya?.- cuestionó Alice abrazada a Jasper

- No tengo nada con ella, si eso es lo que quieres saber.- rodé mis ojos

- Eso no es lo que ella comenta.- añadió Emmett con su ceja alzada

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi amiga Edward!.- amenazó mi hermana

- Se bien que el error lo cometí yo Rose. No debí involucrarme con ella si no me gustaba realmente

- ¡Hey!.- saludó Jacob detrás de mí y palmeó mi hombro.- ¿Cómo lo están pasando?

- Mientras tengamos que tomar, estamos bien.- aseguró Emmett, tomando su copa de un trago

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob?.- cuestionó Jasper al verlo mirar en todas direcciones

- Está buscando a alguien.- canturreó Alice. Jacob le hizo un mohín, pero asintió

- La invité, pero creo que no vendrá

- ¿Isabella?.- cuestionó Rose

- Aha.- musitó

Observé al igual que Jacob todo el lugar, pero a diferencia de él, yo tuve el privilegio de ser el primero en verla llegar. Venía acompañada de la misma chica que siempre estaba con ella en los pasillos de la Universidad. Vestía en forma sencilla con sus converse, jeans y polerón con capucha; sin embargo, podría decir que era la mujer más bella que había dentro del gran salón.

Lamentablemente, no fui el único que notó su ingreso luego de unos minutos

- ¡Llegó! Mierda.- susurró Jacob y comenzó a arreglar su facha

- Estás guapo Jake.- su burló Em, imitando voz femenina

- Esta es mi noche.- sonrió radiante y fue a su encuentro

**…**

Si bien no fue esa su noche, fue unas cuantas después. Jacob siguió su plan de conquista y como era de esperarse, luego de un mes, Isabella se convirtió en su nueva novia. Obviamente, pasó a ser parte del grupo de amigos y yo me olvidé de la atracción que había sentido en un principio por ella… O al menos eso quise creer…

- ¿Juegan hoy?.- me giré al escuchar la pregunta de Bella

- Si ¿Irás a ver a Jake?.- consulté de vuelta

- Aun no lo sé. Es algo tarde y después no tengo como devolverme a casa.- comentó

- Edward puede llevarte, vives de camino a su casa ¿Verdad?.- propuso mi amigo y compañero Jasper

- Si, pero no quiero molestar. De seguro ustedes tienen planes para después del partido.- comenzó a excusarse

- De hecho iremos a beber algo, pero puedes venir con nosotros.- habló Em

- ¡Es excelente Bella! Siempre somos solo nosotras con Rose y debemos aguantar la típica charla de qué salió mal si pierden o que son los mejores si es que ganan.- expresó Alice bufando

- No lo sé…- me miró por debajo de esas espesas pestañas

- Por mi no hay problema.- respondí antes de que ella se sintiera más incómoda por mi no pronunciación

- Gracias.- sonrió calidamente

**…**

- Tengo mi moto y puedo llevarla.- insistió Jake por tercera vez consecutiva

Quería mucho a Jacob. Era mi compañero de carrera, al igual que Emmett y Jasper, pero si había algo que odiaba era lo terco que podía ponerse con un par de tragos demás… Hacía mas de una hora que estaba obstinado hasta los dientes en ser el quien fuese a dejar a Bella hasta su casa. Emmett y Jasper intentaban hacerlo en razón que era peligroso incluso para él que se fuera manejando su bebé, su moto.

Miré a Bella. Ella solo observaba con ojos asustados el que sería su transporte y no la culpaba. Los dos éramos amigos de la velocidad, pero la combinación de aquello con el alcohol no era un buen plan. Además, mi amigo manejaba hacía solo un par de meses la moto que sus padres le habían obsequiado como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado… Mi hermana fue la primera en darse por vencida, por lo que se despidió de mí y arrastró a Emmett hasta el Jeep de él, pues se quedaría en el departamento de mi amigo…

- Ya estuvo bien Jacob. Dame esas llaves y súbete al auto de Edward.- decretó Jasper sin paciencia

- Yo puedo manejar.- rodé mis ojos y zanjé el tema

- Jasper, toma mis llaves y lleva a las chicas y a Jacob. Yo manejaré tu moto.- indiqué a Jake y no le di tiempo a protestar.- Un no más y te juro que te subo a empujones a mi auto y tu moto queda tirada aquí.- se lo pensó y al final asintió

- Está bien, pero será la última vez que manejes mi bebé.- comentó entre su borrachera – Vamos amor.- llamó a Bella, sin embargo se desplomó en el asiento y sucumbió al sueño de su ebriedad

- Nos vemos amigo. Te voy a dejar mañana tu auto- se despidió Jasper

- Nos vemos. Se cuidan.- me despedí, cuando vi que Alice y Bella conversaban. Me giré y seguí hacia la moto, cuando la voz de Alice me detuvo

- ¡Edward!.- me voltee y vi a Alice dirigirse a mí. Bella estaba parada unos pasos más allá.- ¿Podrías llevarte a Bella?

- ¿Por qué?.- cuestioné sintiendo un retorcijón en mi estómago

- Seguramente Jake se despertará y no quiero lidiar nuevamente con su porfía. Y puedo apostar mis caros zapatos a que querrá que Bella se quede con él

- ¿Y ella no quiere?.- pregunté en voz baja

- Al parecer no es como todas las ex novias de nuestro amigo.- soltó unas risitas.- Además tu debes pasar por su casa, es más cómodo para todos

- Está bien. Yo la llevo.- acepté notando como mis manos temblaban al tomar el casco

Bella se despidió y Alice agitó su mano en despedida hacia mí. Me quedé viendo como mi auto se alejaba, para después ver como Bella se acercaba con pasos lentos hasta donde yo estaba. No sabía si era mi idea, pero un aura de tensión se instaló entre los dos. Estaba nervioso sin entender muy bien el por qué, y ella no se veía muy distinta. Y eso sí que era extraño.

- ¿Lista?.- le entregué su casco. Ella sonrió y miró con terror la moto delante de ella.- Prometo manejar con cuidado

- ¿Nada de excesos de velocidad?.- me miró con ojos suplicantes. Sonreí

- ¿Miedo?.- bromee

- No. O sea, algo de eso. Pero mi padre es policía, así que he vivido con las leyes sobre la conducción toda mi vida y no acostumbro a transgredirlas.- dijo solemne

- Bien, no quiero ser arrestado por tu padre en cuanto te deje en la puerta de tu casa, así que iremos a paso de tortuga.- volví a bromear. Ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí

- Gracioso.- masculló

Pasé mi pierna por sobre la moto y me monté en ella. Giré un poco mi cuerpo y la ayudé a subir tras de mí. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los rostros de ambos y enfoqué mi atención en ponerla en marcha… No hubo comunicación durante el camino, pero algo comenzó a despertarse en mí al sentir las manos de ella rodear mi cintura y su cuerpo cálido adherido al mío. Me quise golpear por mi estupidez, ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo y estaba cometiendo un tremendo error al pensar en ella de otra forma… Pero lo cierto era que mucho antes que Jacob se fijara en ella, la había visto yo… Solo había llegado más tarde.

- ¡Es aquí!.- me gritó por sobre el ruido.

Avance un poco y me di vuelta en U hasta estacionar fuera de la casa en la cual un coche patrulla se manifestaba como un signo de alerta. La ayudé a bajar y luego descendí yo…

- Gracias por traerme.- señaló pasándome el casco

- No hay problema.- asentí. Ella se quedó allí y presentí que había algo más de lo que quería hablar.- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.- mordió su labio y soltó una risita

- Es solo…- comenzó y se quedó en silencio.- Llevo dos meses de novia con Jacob, pero… ¿El siempre es así?.- afirmé mi cuerpo en la moto

- ¿Te refieres a si tiene problemas con el alcohol?.- pregunté divertido. A pesar de la oscuridad pude ver ese sonrojo que había llamado mi atención tantas veces. Asintió débilmente.- Puedes estar tranquila, tu novio no está como candidato para un centro de rehabilitación.- decidí burlarme del asunto

- ¿Me lo dices de verdad?.- sus ojos me miraban de forma tan especial, que envidié a Jake por su suerte.- ¿Edward?.- agitó su mano delante de mi cara

- ¿Oh? ¡Oh, si! Es en serio. Fue solo la euforia del momento. Normalmente tendemos a quedar todos en el estado de Jacob, pero todos los demás tenemos planes familiares mañana. Es decir hoy.- me retracté cuando vi que la hora pasaba de las 2 am

- Bien.- miró sus pies y se balanceó nerviosa.- Edward…esto…me gustaría que no le comentaras a Jacob sobre lo que te he preguntado

- No te preocupes, quedará entre los dos.- levanté mi palma hacia ella

- Un secreto tuyo y mío.- concretó ella. Y no sería el último…

**…**

No sé en qué momento perdí el equilibrio. Solo sentí mi cuerpo caer sobre mi brazo derecho y el peso de alguien más sobre mí, que ocasionó un muy feo sonido y un dolor indescriptible.

- ¡Mi brazo!.- grité con todo el dolor y potencia de mi voz

Vi a Emmett, Jasper y Jacob; además del resto del equipo llegar a mi lado. El entrenador y el equipo médico llegaron segundos después, pero tuvieron la mala idea de intentar moverme y volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas al sentir ese punzante dolor en todo mi brazo. Me pidieron que aguantara, y sin alcanzar a protestar volví a sentir como crujía algo en mi brazo y me inmovilizaban en forma rápida.

Dos horas después estaba siendo enyesado. Gracias a Dios la fractura había sido solo un leve desplazamiento, y no expuesta. Por lo que debería llevar un cabestrillo y yeso por un lapso de 5 semanas. Mis padres estaban en la sala de espera, junto a mi hermana, Alice y ella… Todos se acercaron a preguntarme cómo estaba, pero ella se quedó unos pasos más atrás. Le sonreí, intentando agradecerle su preocupación de esa forma…

- ¿Estás bien Edward?.- preguntó enseguida mi padre con rostro preocupado

- No sé si decir que si o que no al saber que estaré fuera del equipo el resto del campeonato.- gimotee

- Lo importante es tu salud mi amor.- mi madre tomó mi cabeza y la bajó a su altura para besarme

- ¿Cómo terminó el partido?.- cuestioné de inmediato. Escuché un resoplido general

- Hace dos minutos han salido victoriosos, así que Jasper ha dicho que te lo dedicaron.- sonrió la pequeña duende

- Bien, es hora de irnos a casa. Debes descansar hijo.- asentí a las palabras de mi padre

- Yo volveré con Emmett. Nos vemos en casa, y me llevo tu auto hermanito. Adiós.- mi hermana desapareció por la puerta con mis llaves siendo agitadas en un baile victorioso

- ¿Quieren que las llevemos?.- ofreció mi madre a Alice y Bella

- Yo volveré con Rose. Solo quería saber como estabas.- acarició mi brazo bueno

- Gracias Alice. Dile a Jasper que aproveche este tiempo que estaré fuera para intentar aprender como vencerme en ¡Todo!.- recalqué

- Se lo diré. Te esperamos afuera Bella.- le avisó antes de salir. Mis padres me hicieron una seña para indicarme que estarían fuera

- Gracias por venir.- acorté la distancia entre ambos

- Me preocupé cuando te vi con tanto dolor.- su cara se frunció al recordar

- Debiste quedarte para ver a Jacob anotar en tu nombre.- mencioné la acción que mi amigo venía repitiendo hacía unos partidos atrás

- Eres mi amigo. Y los amigos están allí cuando se necesitan.- no supe si alegrarme o llorar cuando dijo eso "amigos"

- Claro.- bisbisee. Nos quedamos en silencio, y más pronto de lo que hubiese querido su móvil sonó. Lo observó y se apresuró a despedir

- Es Jacob, debo volver

- Puedes ir tranquila ahora.- sonreí.- Desde esa vez, Jacob no ha vuelto a beber de esa forma. Ya no necesitas súper héroes.- bromee

- Siempre se necesita un súper héroe.- corrigió

- Creo que ya no sirvo de mucho.- levanté solo un poco mi brazo magullado

- Estás equivocado.- murmuró con voz baja y sus ojos expresando algo que no supe identificar, pero que llevaba una intensidad aplastante.- Ehm, creo que me voy. Te llamaré para saber como sigues

- ¡Claro!.- respondí demasiado alegre. Se acercó hasta mi y nos despedimos con un beso en el rostro…

Su piel era tan suave y desprendía un aroma hechizante. Aspiré todo cuanto pude de su elixir, y me separé regañadientes de su lado. Por mi me hubiese quedado todo el tiempo del mundo con su cercanía… Caminamos en direcciones distintas, me voltee cuando llegué a la puerta de salida y justo en el momento que ella igualmente me miraba por última vez antes de traspasar la salida opuesta…

**…**

- Puedo llevarte si quieres.- propuso Tanya

- Tanya…- iba a explicarle de una vez definitiva que entre nosotros no podía haber nada más que una amistad, cuando los vi entrando juntos y sonrientes a la cafetería

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó ella con su rostro intimidado, como previendo cuales serían mis próximas palabras

- Te estaré esperando.- respondí tirando todo el aire retenido

- Hola chicos ¿Qué hay de nuevo?.- Jacob se sentó frente a mí y Bella quedó a mi lado

- Yo…- miré a Tanya cuando balbuceó algo y se calló. Aun me observaba como en shock

- Tanya se ha ofrecido a traerme y llevarme, mientras deba usar esto.- levanté mi brazo.- Y mis horarios no coincidan con Rose ahora que está en los exámenes finales y debe quedarse con Alice.- Bella nos observó a ambos en forma extraña

- También me ofrecería viejo, pero no creo poder llevarte en forma cómoda en mi bebé.- se disculpó mi amigo

- No te preocupes Jake. Lo mismo le dije a Tanya, pero pensándolo mejor creo que sería bueno.- así me comienzo a sacar las tontas ideas que rondan mi cabeza, pensé para mi

- Lo pasaremos muy bien.- acotó por fin Tanya. Le di la mejor sonrisa que pude. Ojala la quisiera un poco de lo que ella a mí

- Seguro será así.- respondí por cortesía. Ella extendió su mano y acarició la mía

- Llegaré tarde a clases.- Bella se levantó rápidamente.- Adiós.- se despidió de igual forma y sin mirarme

- ¡Bella!.- gritó Jacob, pero ella continuó su camino.- Luego nos vemos. Necesito un curso para entender a las mujeres.- murmuró negando con su cabeza y corriendo a su lado

- ¿Qué le pasó a ella?.- preguntó Tanya con su mirada fija en ellos a los lejos

- No lo sé. Nada, o sea, sus clases.- respondí sin creer con totalidad mis palabras. Aunque tampoco quería ilusionarme con imposibles

- Por un momento pensé que estaba celosa.- giré mi cabeza como un resorte hacia ella.- Pero eso sería absurdo, ella está enamorada de Jake.- encogió sus hombros y siguió comiendo su almuerzo

- Absurdo.- tuve que estar de acuerdo con ella. Aun no me gustara aquello…

**…**

Faltaban dos semanas para poder quitarme este maldito cabestrillo. Miré la práctica de los chicos y las ganas de estar en el campo me estaban matando. El entrenador me había pedido asistir de igual manera, para no perder el ritmo, según él. Me estiré en los incómodos bancos de las gradas, cuando en un movimiento miré hacia la entrada del campo… Enfoqué mejor mi vista, creyendo que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no. Era Bella, y estaba de pié allí mirando en mi dirección. Estaba un tanto oscuro, pero podía distinguir perfectamente que su rostro no estaba inclinado hacia el campo, sino hacia mí.

Me puse de pié y comencé a bajar los peldaños de forma rápida y teniendo cuidado de no dar un mal paso y terminar con mi otro brazo en iguales condiciones. Cuando llegué al primer escalón miré nuevamente en su dirección, pero ya no estaba… Le hice señales a Em para despedirme y salí corriendo en su búsqueda ¿Qué estaba haciendo a estas horas aquí? ¿Viendo a Jacob? Pero entonces ¿Por qué no había entrado? Detuve mi carrera en la puerta y miré en todas direcciones. Alcancé a ver una silueta moverse rápido al final del lugar, en camino a los estacionamientos y la seguí

Cuando estuve a pocos metros pude comprobar que era ella, Bella…

- ¡Bella!.- grité. Su escabullida se detuvo en seco. Corrí los pocos pasos y llegué hasta estar al lado de ella.- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

- H-hola.- balbuceó.- Yo, yo… Vine a estudiar en la biblioteca.- habló deprisa

- Pero cerró hace más de una hora.- fruncí el ceño, ella se movió nerviosa.- ¿Te vas?

- Eh, si.- acomodó su bolso

- ¿No esperarás a Jacob? La práctica termina en media hora

- No, no…tengo cosas que hacer.- se giró y abrió la puerta de una camioneta que estaba seguro había sido usada por los Picapiedra

- ¿Es tuya?.- se volteó para saber a qué me refería.

- No te rías, aun sirve.- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa

- No me río.- prometí, más la expresión incrédula de su rostro me hizo soltar una carcajada.- Lo…siento.- jadee

- Está bien, no es una maravilla, pero estoy enamorada de ella. Y nunca me ha fallado, somos como el día y el sol, un complemento.- habló seria

- Tu eres el sol.- solté para luego arrepentirme de mi comentario.- Esto…yo…creo que también me voy.- empecé a retroceder

- Si quieres puedo llevarte.- ofreció mirando sus pies. Me congelé en mi lugar, por supuesto que quería, pero mis ansias podían pasarme una mala pasada y…- Bien, no quiero hacerte pasar la vergüenza de subirme a mi chatarra…- mal entendió mi silencio

- No, no… O sea, si…- di un suspiro exasperado, estaba todo liado.- Me voy contigo.- declaré al fin

- ¿Ok?.- expresó más como pregunta

Ese fue el día en que corroboré que las sensaciones que despertaba en mí esa chica, no eran pasajeras y tampoco débiles. Esa casual oportunidad, me hizo entender algo que no quería asumir y que por mucho tiempo había estado evitando, me estaba gustando más de lo permitido Bella Swan, la novia de mi mejor amigo.

**…**

¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo aquí? Di pasos vacilantes de seguida y retroceso frente a su casa y apreté los libros contra mi cuerpo. Jacob había tenido la genial idea de ofrecerme como tutor en unas materias que ella estaba teniendo problemas, y yo como santo idiota había aceptado sin rechistar. Solo ahora me daba cuenta que no era muy buena idea ¡No, era muy mala idea!

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo joven?.- la voz grave detrás de mí me hizo girarme.- Buenas tardes.- saludó y me evaluó de pié a cabeza

- Buenas tardes. Este…- enarcó una ceja y me rendí, ya estaba aquí.- Vengo a enseñarle una materias a Bella ¿Está ella?

- ¿Es un compañero de Universidad?.- cuestionó serio. Asentí como autómata.- Bien, pase adelante

Abrió la puerta para mí y me hizo un gesto para que avanzara. Lo primero que vi fue una foto de un policía, que indiscutiblemente era el mismo hombre a mi espalda. Tragué saliva en grueso, no era mi mejor escenario estar en una casa con un hombre armado, mientras yo comenzaba a babear por su hija, siendo que ella ya tenía novio.

- ¿Bella?.- gritó al pie de la escalera.

Sentí rápidos pasos en el segundo nivel, para luego observar la silueta de ella decender. Apenas me vio, me obsequió esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. La devolví de inmediato, hasta que un leve carraspeo me hizo fijar mi mirada en su padre y quitar mi alegría de sopetón.

-¿Pasemos a la sala?.- ofreció una vez nos saludamos

- Ok. Permiso.- incliné mi cabeza hacia el hombre que aun me observaba.- Me da miedo tu papá.- le susurré cuando nos alejábamos

- ¿Por qué?.- puse mi rostro de obviedad.- No te preocupes, es inofensivo.- sonrió. Quise creerle

- ¿Y bien? ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?.- extendí los libros y ella me pasó una lista de materias.- Es fácil, saldrás de aquí hasta rezando estos contenidos.- bromee

- Como siempre, sigues pareciendo mi súper héroe.- me bromeó de vuelta. Sin embargo, eso era lo que yo quería ser.

No era una persona difícil para entender. De hecho, con un par de explicaciones ya había tomado el hilo de las materias. Por lo que pude deleitarme poco tiempo de su compañía, más no desaproveché en ningún momento para detallar cada parte de su rostro y lamentable o no, encender aun más mis sentimientos hacia ella…

- ¿Bella?.- una mujer mayor y bastante hermosa apareció tras una puerta.

- Mamá, él es Edward. Edward, ella es mi mamá.- presentó

- Un gusto.- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Te quedarás a cenar?.- propuso ella. Las ganas de decir que sí eran inmensas, pero tan solo recordar a su padre me hizo desistir

- Lo siento, pero me están esperando en casa.- me excusé

- ¡Oh! Bueno, estás invitado a quedarte otro día que vengas.- sonrió y luego de conversarle a Bella salió de la habitación

- ¿De verdad tienes que irte?.- preguntó Bella con un semblante algo ¿Triste?

- Si Bella, quedé de ayudar a papá con algunas cosas.- desvié mi mirada mientras mentía

- Mhmm.- murmuró. Su móvil sonó y se levantó a tomarlo. Lo miró y lo dejó continuar sonando

- ¿Pasa algo?.- sabía que era feo estar de curioso, pero su rostro cambió totalmente con quien fuera que estuviese llamando

- Es Jake.- suspiró con fuerza. Y lo dejó sobre la superficie de la mesa.- Estamos peleados, si es que te estás preguntando el por qué de mi tan buena cara.- dijo irónica

- Lo siento.- murmuré. Recogí mis libros para irme

- Jacob…- pronunció algo cohibida

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?.- ofrecí cuando la vi complicada.

Asintió y me indicó que saliéramos de la casa. Me encaminó a la salida y cuando estuvimos en el exterior pensé en inventar algo e irme rápidamente. No sabía si quería oír lo que diría y menos si estaba preparado. Avanzamos unos pasos en silencio, ella parecía sopesar sus palabras antes de decírmelas. La entendí, no éramos grandes amigos y no había razón para que ella me comentara lo que fuera que la estaba perturbando.

- Las cosas no están bien.- habló con tono triste

- Todo tiene arreglo Bella.- dije en contra de mis deseos

- Jacob… ¡Ugh! Sé que quizás es feo que te diga esto a ti. Porque eres su amigo y…hombre, pero…Jacob está presionando demasiado.- soltó adquiriendo el rojo característico en sus mejillas

- ¿Presionando?.- repetí tratando de entender. Asintió y mordió su labio con fuerza.- ¡Oh!.- musité cuando caí en cuenta a lo que se refería

- Lo siento, jamás debí decirte eso ¡Que vergüenza!.- tapó su cara con sus manos y gimió

- No te preocupes, es normal. Quiero decir, está bien.- mi cabeza y mi lengua estaban hecha un lío

- ¡Eres su amigo!.- gimoteó.- ¿Cómo se me ocurre contarte esto?.- me acerqué a ella y quité las manos de su rostro

- Bella, no hay nada de malo en eso.- mentí. No quería saber sobre ello.- Y bueno, creo que es ¿normal?... Cuando dos personas están enamoradas…- terminé en voz baja

- C-claro.- balbuceó incómoda. Lo atribuí al tema totalmente

- Jacob no es un mal tipo Bella. Y no te lo digo solo porque seamos amigos, es la verdad.- dije sinceramente. Porque a pesar de que me carcomiera, era así

- Lo sé, es solo…- succionó su labio con fuerza y luego lo soltó.- Nada, no es nada. Bueno, gracias por haberme ayudado Edward. Espero…otro día puedas quedarte más tiempo

- Seguro que sí.- contesté lo que anhelaba. Más, esta sería la última vez que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. No era sano para mí.

**…**

- ¡Argh! Nada me sale bien.- Jake tiró el bolígrafo que tenía sobre la mesa con fuerza

- Las matemáticas nunca han sido lo tuyo.- se carcajeó Emmett

- El que es malo en una cosa, es bueno en otra.- arremetió y me tensé creyendo lo que intentaba decir eso

- Ah, en ese punto no puedo decir nada yo.- contestó jocoso Em

- Dependiendo de lo que trate de decir con eso.- irrumpí yo, tratando se saber si refería a lo que creía

- ¿Anatomía?.- inquirió en doble sentido y sentí me sangre abandonar mi rostro

- ¿Estas diciendo que Bella por fin te dijo que si en ese punto?.- fue el turno de Jasper

- Cuando la vean sacarán sus propias conclusiones.- acarició su pecho en modo altanero

- No creo que pueda tener el mismo tamaño que la sonrisa que dejo en Rose siempre.- se rió Em

- Estás hablando de mi hermana, idiota.- gruñí. Todo me observaron fijo.- ¿Qué?.

- Nunca te haz molestado cuando bromeamos sobre eso.- Jasper arrugó su frente

- Quizás nunca se han dado cuenta. pero me molesta y me enferma que cuenten sus experiencias como si fuesen trofeos.- acoté mirando con rabia a Jacob

- Vamos Ed, eso no quiere decir nada. Yo quiero a Bella y jamás me reiría de ella, esto es solo una broma

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué hayas dicho que te acostaste con ella?.- mi pregunta tenía una doble intención marcada. Necesitaba saber que entre ellos nada había pasado

- Me refiero a lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Lo de Bella y mío es cierto, pero no diré más. Los detalles son para nosotros.- me levanté furioso de mi asiento, tirando la silla al suelo con un sonido estridente

- Me voy.- mi voz era seca

- Pero Edward, aun no terminamos de ver todas las guías.- protestó Em

- Tengo cosas que hacer.- murmuré sin mirar a nadie

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante?.- preguntó suspicaz Jasper

- Quedé con Tanya.- solté sin pensar

- ¿Estás saliendo con Tanya?.- asentí al cuestionamiento de Jake.- ¡Wow! Vaya hombre, por fin se le hace el sueño a Denalli

- Vale la pena.- zanjé y me fui

**…**

- ¿Dónde pasaremos las vacaciones?.- Alice estaba con papel y lápiz para apuntar posibles destinos

- Yo quiero broncearme.- opinó mi hermana

- Yo voy donde vaya mi hermosa novia.- Emmett se acurrucó en sus piernas

- ¿Tu Edward?.- consultó Jasper

- Me da igual.- encogí mis hombros

- ¡¿Jake?.- gritó Alice tras de mí. Me giré y vi como se acercaba con ella.

Este último tiempo, me había alejado bastante de Bella. Solo era el saludo, como ahora, y yo desaparecía inventando alguna excusa para no tener que verla con Jacob. Me gustaba, ya no podía negarlo más. Me moría de celos cuando veía a mi amigo interaccionar con su novia, y mucho más cuando se volvía espesamente romántico… Bella se sentó frente a mí, y como otras veces, me observaba intentando quizás averiguar que había pasado en nuestra incipiente relación de amistad.

- ¿De verdad? Es fantástico.- reaccioné con el chillido de Rose y Alice

- No es gran cosa, pero tiene todo para estar cómodos.- intenté entender las palabras de Bella

- Estoy seguro que es lo que necesitamos. Mis suegros tienen buen gusto.- añadió Jake sonriente, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Bella

- ¿Qué te parece viejo?.- me preguntó Emmett

- Genial.- sonreí sin saber de qué estaba hablando

- ¿Irás con Tanya?.- Jake movió sus cejas sugestivamente

- Por supuesto.- contesté mirando a Bella y siendo espectador principal del cambio en la actitud de ella ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le molestaba Tanya? ¿O…? No, deseché esa opción sin siquiera pronunciarla

**…**

Si me imaginé que esta semana sería difícil para mí al tener que ver a Jacob y Bella unidos durante todo el día; fue una simple aseveración ¡Esto era el mismo infierno! Había tenido que viajar con ella en mi auto, puesto que mi hermana y los demás iban en el Jeep de Em. Jacob no perdía oportunidad para demostrarle sus sentimientos. La tomaba, besaba, acariciaba ¡Uf! Y yo tenía que observar todo a través del espejo retrovisor… Tanya tomaba mi mano de vez en cuando, le regalaba una sonrisa complaciente y volvía mi atención a la carretera… Sin embargo, cada vez que eso pasaba. Bella estaba al pendiente de esa acción y su rostro cambiaba…

- ¿Cómo dormiremos?.- cuestionó Tanya. Miré mi cerveza para no ser partícipe del júbilo que expresaría Jacob al compartir habitación con Bella

- Jasper y yo hemos escogido el primer dormitorio.- sentenció Alice

- Nosotros el que sigue.- apuntó mi hermana

- ¿Cuál querrán ustedes Edward, Tanya?.- miré a Jacob y encogí mis hombros.- Bien, entonces ¿Ocupamos el tuyo amor?.- le inquirió a Bella

- Si, es decir… Si Tanya quiere quedarse en la misma habitación que yo, podemos intercambiar.- sugirió. Quise saltar de alegría, pero al mirar a Tanya sabía que no sería así

- No. Yo dormiré con Edward. Gracias de todas maneras.- me enterró en vida la que estaba siendo mi nueva pareja

- Ok.- murmuró Bella y tomó sus maletas para adentrarse en lo que sería su nido de amor con Jacob

- Bien, me retiro con mi dama.- Jacob sonrió y guiñó en forma general

- ¿Vamos?.- Tanya me miró con una enorme sonrisa y estiró su mano hacia mí

**…**

No creía haber cometido algún error tan grande en mi vida para recibir este castigo. Estaba por creer que tanto Dios y el diablo estaban confabulando en mi contra. Nunca había deseado tanto que mis vacaciones terminaran ya. Jake no se separaba ni para ir al baño de Bella, y parecía ser un imán con su boca. La besaba por lo menos cada vez que ella daba un suspiro, y yo parecía sentir que cada vez me faltaba más el aire…

Giré nuevamente en la cama, intentando buscar un lugar menos caluroso tanteando con mis piernas y brazos. Pero parecía que el calor venía como desde el suelo y mantenía tibia toda la cama… Tanya dormía sin siquiera enterarse que la tierra estaba siendo achicharrada por el calor de la noche, y que la luna parecía enviar rayos de calor en vez de luz… Me levanté cuando ya no pude soportarlo más. Llegué en total silencio hasta la sala y me encontré que no era el único desvelado

- ¿Problemas para dormir?.- Em me miró por sobre su vaso de leche y asintió

- ¡Éste!.- indicó su vaso.- Es el tercero. Te juro que si no me hace efecto, voy a emborracharme para conciliar el sueño.- me reí de su desesperación

- ¿Y Rose?.

- Puede pasar un camión por sobre ella y ni eso la despertaría ¿Siempre es así?

- Deberías conocerla.- resopló

- Bien, me voy a la cama. Creo que si no me da sueño con esto, al menos me voy a intoxicar. Nos vemos Ed

Hice un gesto militar y lo observé perderse por el pasillo. Apagué las luces y me dirigí a oscuras a la nevera por una cerveza. Tomé mi botella, mis cigarros y salí al balcón. La noche era calurosa incluso cerca del mar, que estaba en total calma. Mientras bebía y fumaba, me perdí mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua… Desde mi lugar podía observar la ventana que daba hacia la habitación de Bella y Jacob, y tuve que morderme el labio para que ese dolor superara el otro…

- ¿Edward?.- inspiré hondo cuando sentí su voz ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Me giré lentamente y ella estaba allí.- ¿No puedes dormir?.- bajó su mirada cuando me observó sin camiseta

- No.- sonreí nervioso. Ella llevaba solo un conjunto delgado y pequeño. Envidié a Jacob

- Yo tampoco.- se acercó hasta mi lado y se afirmó en la baranda

- ¿Y Jake?.- no pude evitar preguntar

- Se durmió tarde y algo mareado.- asentí. Había apostado con Jasper y había perdido rotundamente, por lo que había tenido que beber casi media botella de Wishky

- Veo.- musité y volví a beber de mi cerveza

- ¿Y…Tanya?.- sus ojos se movieron con rapidez por todo el lugar cuando habló, sin mirarme

- Igual que Jacob, pero ella sin una gota de alcohol.- bromee. Ella asintió

- ¿Por qué haz cambiado conmigo?.- soltó luego de unos segundos en silencio. Pasé con pesar el líquido amargo de mi trago

- No he cambiado.- sonreí nervioso. Sabía que ella lo había notado, pero no que abordaría el tema

- Claro que sí, no me mientas Edward.- se giró hacia mí y tuve que recordar como respirar. Se veía preciosa con los reflejos de la luna en su rostro

- No te miento, de verdad que no pasa nada.- alargué mi mano y acaricié su nariz con la yema de mi dedo

- ¿Cree que no soy buena para Jacob?.- fruncí mi ceño y negué con mi cabeza sonriendo. Por supuso que no, ella era mejor para mí

- Nunca he dicho eso y nunca lo diría.- suspiré.- Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tener una mujer como tú, y muchos los envidiarían por ello.- yo el primero

- ¿Tu…serías uno de ellos?.- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Estiró y encogió sus dedos de las manos. De pronto respiró fuerte y no me dio tiempo a responder.- Yo…yo…lo siento. Era solo una broma…

- Bella.- la tomé cuando noté que estaba por irse

- Era solo una broma Edward.- se apresuró a aclarar.

- Yo envidio a Jacob.- afirmé acariciando inconcientemente su brazo

- Estás loco.- una risa algo histérica salió de sus labios.- N-no tendrías por qué, tu y él…

- Lo envidio por tenerte a su lado.- di un paso más cerca de ella. Noté como su respiración comenzaba a cambiar

- T-tu estás con Tanya. E-ella es muy hermosa.- balbuceó con su mirada en el piso

- Bella.- cerré mis ojos con fuerza. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sentía que era lo correcto para mí en aquel momento. Caminé los pasos que me acercaban a ella del todo y llevé mi mano a su barbilla para alzarla.- No hay mujer que se compare contigo

- Edward…- susurró. Sus ojos iban de los míos a mis labios y mi mirada imitaba la suya

- ¿Qué?.- hablé casi sin aire por tenerla tan cerca. Ella cerró sus ojos y fue mi invitación

Acorté la distancia entre nuestros labios y pude percibir la calidez que emanaba de los suyos. Me sentí en el cielo al tenerla así, y sin perder oportunidad comencé a mover mis labios en forma suave sobre los suyos. El temor que sentía al pensar en su rechazo, se evaporó al instante en que ellas entreabrió su boca para que el beso se intensificara. Situé mis manos en su cintura y la estreché contra mí. Su cuerpo adherido al mío envió mis últimos restos de conciencia al rincón más profundo de mi cabeza.

Mientras la seguía besando, empecé a hacer retroceder su figura con pasos lentos hasta que sentí como la apresaba entre mi cuerpo y la pared. La delgada ropa de dormir que llevaba puesta me hacía sentir cada una de sus curvas contra mi pecho ¡Dios! Si no me consumía en el infierno por mi traición, estaba seguro que lo haría en este momento por ella… Se lengua en forma tímida salió al encuentro de la mía y me volví loco. Inconciente moví mis caderas hacia ella… Gimió en mi boca y yo no me quedé atrás…

- No…- musitó cuando volví a realizar la misma acción. Fue mi señal para parar ¡Mierda!

- Bella…- me separé de ella y no supe qué más decir.

- Esto no está bien.- sus manos empujaron mi pecho desnudo. Tuve que tragarme el gemido que quiso escapar

- Lo siento Bella. Perdóname.- pedí una vez me aparté bien de ella

- Edward…- pronunció ella con un hilo de voz. La miré y quise enterrarme vivo cuando vi sus ojos anegados en lágrimas

- No te pongas así, por favor. Soy un idiota, lo siento.- ella negó con su cabello cayendo como una cortina alrededor de su rostro. Me miró por última vez y salió corriendo de allí.- ¡Maldita sea!.- grité tirando con fuerza de mi pelo y entrelazando mis manos por detrás de mi cuello

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo… ¡Jake me mataría y Bella iba a odiarme por haberla casi obligado!

**…**

Los siguientes días, mi relación con Bella no existía. Ella no me miraba y yo no intenté siquiera acercarme a su lado. Nadie lo notaba, pues intentábamos ambos sin estar coludidos, disimular cuando compartíamos todos en un mismo lugar… Agradecía que hoy fuese el último día en que tuviera que soportar esto. Mañana estaríamos de regreso y yo tomaría mis cosas para irme a cualquier lado en donde no tuviera que ver a Bella ignorarme y a Jacob vanagloriarse de su novia ¡Ya no lo aguantaba! Menos ahora, que conocía de primera mano la gloria que eran sus besos.

- ¿Estás listo?.- dejé abiertos los últimos botones de mi camisa y me giré a Tanya

- Lo estoy.- tomó mi mano y me encaminó a la sala

Todos estaba allí, pero mi única atención fue para ella. Estaba preciosa en ese vestido. Sus ojos conectaron conmigo por unos segundos y luego los bajó a la altura donde mi mano seguía entrelazada con la de Tanya. Apretó su boca en una línea recta y se levantó de su asiento para salir al exterior… Mil ideas pasaron por mi cabeza mientras conducía al lugar donde iríamos a bailar para celebrar la última noche aquí ¿Ella sentía algo por mí? ¿Por qué su mirada molesta?

Llegamos al lugar y buscamos una mesa para tomar algo… Pasado un rato todos estábamos con el ánimo a tono y nos dispusimos a bailar. Decidí jugar un poco. Me sentía mal por estarle haciendo esto a Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Pero no podía seguir a la sombra el sentimiento que Bella despertaba en mí. Y necesitaba saber, a pesar de estarme convirtiendo en un verdugo, si ella sentía algo similar por mí o solo eran mis deseos los que hacían recrearme ideas que me gustaban.

La música y el alcohol estaban haciendo estragos. Me aproveché de mi estado total de exaltación para tomar a Tanya y bailar con ella como si quisiera fundirme en la misma pista. Mis planes se concretaban aun más, con la ayuda inconciente que ella me brindaba al seguir mis locuras… Miré al lugar donde Bella y Jacob bailaban y me quedé en stop al ver el rostro de ella. Me observaba dolida, como si con sus ojos quisiera reprocharme el haber jugado con ella…

Desvió su mirada de la mía y le habló algo a Jacob, para luego deslizarse entre la gente y dirigirse a otro lado… Tanya se contoneaba de espalda a mí con un baile sensual. La tomé de los hombros y le expliqué que iría al sanitario… En cuanto los perdí de vista, mi búsqueda se concentró en Bella. La había visto caminar por ese mismo lugar, pero no lograba encontrarla ¡Mierda!

Me giré al ver una puerta abrirse. Daba al exterior y no lo pensé dos veces antes de salir disparado por allí… Fue cuando la encontré observando el océano a lo lejos. Apresuré mis pasos con una ansiedad creciente por estar a su lado…

- Te estaba buscando.- su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto cuando me escuchó tan cerca

- Quería tomar aire.- respondió sin girarse

- ¿No lo estás pasando bien?.- hurgué. Por fin se volteó hacia mí

- Muy bien, pero creo que tu mucho mejor.- quise sonreír a su tono de voz.

- Te equivocas.- hice un gesto indiferente

- No me parece.- avanzó unos pasos y trató de alejarse. Tomé su brazo y la retuve. Un Déjà-vu me invadió.- Tengo que volver.- tiró de su brazo

- He tratado de dejar pasar todo, pero creo que es tiempo que hablemos.- expresé serio

- Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Debo volver donde Jake y tú donde Tanya.- gruñó el último nombre

- ¿Estás celosa?.- bromee. Sus ojos refulgieron de rabia

- Por supuesto que no.- casi escupió las palabras.- No como tú.- contraatacó

- Yo lo reconozco.- la dejé sin palabras. Su mirada cambió.- Estoy ardiendo en celos esta noche y cada vez que Jacob te toca

- Es tu amigo.- musitó como si le doliera reconocer aquello

- Lo sé y no sabes el contraste de sentimientos que tengo por aquello.- hice una mueca y arrugué mi frente con enfado

- ¿Por qué?.- preguntó mirándome con intensidad. Ella quería escuchar y yo se lo diría

- Porque me gusta la novia de mi mejor amigo.- confié sin pausas

- No es verdad.- murmuró como si estuviese en trance

Miré a todos lados. Mucha gente deambulaba por los alrededores, pero igualmente estábamos parados fuera del acceso de emergencia. Cabía la posibilidad que Jacob saliera en cualquier momento o alguien más.

- Ven.- tomé su mano y tiré de ella sin lograr moverla.- Déjame demostrarte que mis palabras son ciertas.- pedí con ruego

Mordió su labio y dio un paso adelante. Sonreí y la encaminé hasta donde se encontraba el estacionamiento. No esperé más, la giré con fuerza sobre mi auto y no demoré en devorar sus labios. Gemí al probar nuevamente su sabor, lo había extrañado sin siquiera lograr medir cuanto… Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello y sonreí sobre su boca. En este momento era mía y me sentía posesivo… Olvidé a Jake, no quise atormentar ni romper el momento con mi bajo actuar…

- Edward…- habló contra mis labios

- No me vuelvas a decir que esto está mal, por favor…- rogué sin despegarme de ella

- No puedo decir lo contrario.- señaló. Asentí con pesar

- Se que esto no es correcto, pero no puedo evitarlo Bella. Me gustas.- tomé su rostro y lo uní más al mío

- Aham.- musitó solamente

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos. Perdí la noción del tiempo al estar en el lugar que más anhelaba, y ella parecía estar en el mismo estado que yo… Mis manos tocaban por donde podían, me desesperaba no poder abarcar más. Necesitaba todo de ella, y toda. Su móvil irrumpió el momento y me regocijé al ver que también a ella le había molestado aquello… Pero la burbuja se rompió al ver que era mi mejor amigo quien solicitaba su ubicación. Nos despedimos con un simple beso, como sellando un pacto entre ambos y nos alejamos cada uno por su lado

**…**

- ¿Una cerveza?.- ofreció Em. Asentí.- ¿Cómo estuvieron esos días en solitario?

- Bien.- encogí mis hombros. _Pensando en Bella_, añadí para mí

- ¿Tanya fue destronada?.- Jasper movió sus cejas de arriba abajo

- Tengo que hablar con ella.- recordé.- No estoy bien con esto

- Ella ya lo sabe.- miré a Emmett.- Habló con tu hermana y dio a entender que lo de ustedes no iba a ninguna parte. Tu no sientes por ella lo que ella por ti

- Quisiera poder sentir lo mismo.- froté mis ojos

- ¿Quién está ocupando tu cabeza, Edward?.- Jasper fue directo. Tomé mi cerveza y le di un gran trago

- Nadie.- los dos resoplaron

- ¿Nos ves cara de idiotas? Hace algún tiempo que estás extraño, y no me digas que es por falta de sueño o por estudios. Estamos de vacaciones y sigues igual

- No es nada.- puse mis piernas sobre la mesa de centro

- ¿Te haz vuelto homosexual o esa mujer está prohibida?.- a veces Emmett podía ser perspicaz

- Ni una, ni…otra.- balbucee. No me gustaba mentirle a mis amigos.- ¿Y Jake?.- consulté al no saber de él

- Se fue unos días donde su hermana.- mi curiosidad se incrementó.- Iba a presentarles a Bella.- sentí como si lo que estuviese tomando fuera tierra y no líquido

- ¿Presentarla?.- repetí

- Su hermana se comprometía este fin de semana, por lo que toda su familia estaría allí y creyó que sería buena idea presentar a Bella oficialmente ese momento

- Vaya.- solté sintiendo un pesar en mi cuerpo

- Va en serio con ella.- Jasper elevó sus cejas en sorpresa

Había llamado un par de veces en estos días a Bella, pero ella en ningún momento me había comunicado de este gran detalle. Me sentí podrido nuevamente, creía firmemente que ella pensaría mejor las cosas en este tiempo separados y finalmente se decidiría por mí ¡Estúpido! Ella estaba internándose cada vez más en su relación con él y yo ya no podía sacármela de la cabeza con solo quererlo…

Esperé que ella me llamara, aunque me moría por discar su número y poder escuchar su voz, pero nunca pasó… Telefonee a Jake como el buen amigo que pretendía ser para saber de él, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía para saber donde estaba y qué hacia; y de ese modo conocer los pasos de Bella. Me comentó con una alegría pocas veces oída, que su familia estaba encantada con Bella, y no pude estar más de acuerdo. Sin embargo, eso me mataba cada día más.

**…**

- Hola.- la mujer me miró como intentando saber de donde me conocía.- ¿Tu eres compañero de Bella? ¿Verdad?

- Si.- asentí para hacer más creíble mi mentira

- Te recordaba de algún lado.- sonrió cálida.- ¿Adelantarán materias para el año que viene o solo una visita de cortesía?

- Solo he pasado a verla un momento.- era una necesidad desde saber que ayer estaba de vuelta

- Sube, está en su habitación.- me removí nervioso ¿Y si su padre me veía?.- Está sola y mi esposo no llegará hasta la noche.- pareció leer mi mente

Con cada escalón que subía mi torrente sanguíneo parecía aumentar su velocidad. Con hoy serían exactamente 2 semanas que no la veía frente a frente. Miré en ambas direcciones cuando llegué al piso superior, y me dejé llevar por la música que salía desde una de las habitaciones. La puerta estaba entreabierta y observé como ella cantaba y al mismo tiempo dibujaba algo sobre un atril…

Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta y me embargó la tristeza al sentirla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. La hermosa mujer frente a mí se había logrado colar hondo en mi cabeza y corazón, pero al mismo tiempo lo había hecho en el de mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo resolver aquello? ¿Ella sentía algo fuerte por mí? En nuestras conversaciones jamás tocábamos ese tema; yo por miedo y ella…quizás ella porque no quería elegir.

- Hola.- su cabeza se giró con susto hacia mí

- Hola.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- No te había oído ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

- Solo unos minutos.- caminé vacilante internándome en su sitio personal

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio. Observé el lienzo que pintaba y reconocí el lugar, incluso podía decir en qué momento estaba situada esa pintura. Y me veía reflejado en ella, o quizás era solo lo que yo quería ver… Ella dejó su pincel sobre el atril y se limpió las manos. Estaba nerviosa y solo trataba de mantenerse ocupada

- ¿Cómo…estuvo tu viaje?.- pregunté al fin. Agachó la mirada

- Bien.- apenas y la oí

- ¿Solo bien?.- la presioné. Tenía rabia e impotencia

- Edward, no creo que este sea un tema para tratar entre ambos.- soltó el paño con fuerza.- Además, tú no lo pasaste mal tampoco mientras estuviste lejos

- Me fui solo, no me fui con alguien mientras tenía a otra persona comiéndose las uñas por mí.- empuñé mis manos en mis bolsillos

- Tanya estaba esperando por ti.- atacó

- Ella y yo ya no tenemos nada.- le informé. Me miró buscando algo, luego suspiró con fuerza y se dejó caer en la silla

- No sé qué hacer.- enterró su cara en sus manos.- Estoy confundida y con miedo… Yo estoy con él, pero vienes tú y…

- ¿Qué sientes por mí?.- me acerqué poco a poco hasta estar de pié frente a ella

- Lo que yo sienta no importa, Edward.- gimió sin revelar su rostro.- Tú y él son amigos. Yo no tengo derecho a romper eso

- Me enamoré de ti.- solté. Ella jadeó y con lentitud sus manos fueron cayendo hasta quedar en su regazo.- Necesito saber donde estoy parado Bella. Tengo que saber si es él o soy yo

- Edward…

- No Bella.- interrumpí alzando mi voz.- Si vas a escoger a Jacob, quiero que me lo digas ahora. Y si es a mí, quiero saber qué sientes por mí… Voy a jugar mi pellejo por ti

- Siento cosas por ti, pero… Edward, no quiero dañar a Jacob y tampoco quiero dañar tu amistad con él

- Es tarde.- encogí mis hombros.- Nuestra amistad está dañada desde el día que me fijé en ti. Y lo estoy dañando desde nuestro primer beso

- Dios.- tomó su rostro como si quisiera arrancarlo

- ¿Estás enamorada de él?.- una punzada de dolor me atravesó cuando cuestioné aquello. Pero era una prioridad

- N-no, pero… Jacob es un hombre bueno.- asentí en acuerdo con ella

Tomé su mano e hice que se levantara. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié como si pensara que fuese a desparecer. La amaba, y solo ahora me daba cuenta. Dejé descansar mi frente en la suya y cerré mis ojos para borrar este maldito dolor que llevaba en mi pecho al saber que yo estaba siendo el otro… Pero peor era, que me conformaba con ello, si así podía tenerla para mí.

- No me dejes.- pedí en forma patética y borré cualquier sentimiento de pesar con el calor y el sabor de sus labios.

**…**

- Lo siento, no pude llegar antes.- su respiración era errática

- Llegué hace poco.- me acerqué a ella y la saludé como se me había convertido una costumbre desde hacía un par de semanas. Desde que ella no me dejó

- Jacob…quería que lo acompañara a una reunión familiar.- musitó alejándose de mí

- Lo lamento, no creí que tuviesen planes.- rasqué mi barbilla

- Le dije que tenía que quedarme en casa.- de un salto se sentó en el capó de mi auto.- Hace frío.- se abrazó a sí misma. La noche estaba helada

- Te propuse ir a casa.- me ubiqué entre sus piernas

- Por supuesto que no Ed. Seguramente Emmett se dejaría caer por allí aprovechando los últimos días libres

- Tienes razón.- hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, deleitándome con su aroma

- Te extrañé.- sonreí contra su piel al oírla decir aquello

- Yo más.- pelee como niño pequeño

- Bésame.- pidió seria con sus ojos a la altura de los míos

Era lo que más quería. Por lo que estaba levantándome por las mañanas y podía volver a respirar. El solo saber que aunque sus besos eran compartidos, igualmente estos eran de mi propiedad. Nuestro beso no era lento, se denotaba hambriento del uno y del otro. Su lengua era adictiva para la mía, su sabor me volvía loco y estaba acabando con mi cordura… Sus manos jalando de mi pelo y su cuerpo acoplándose al mío me tenían en un estado de éxtasis total…

- Bella…- gemí cuando su falda subió lo suficiente para hacer encajar mi cuerpo sin ningún espacio entre ambos

- ¿Qué?.- exhaló sobre mis labios, enviando un soplo de excitación

- No quiero…hacer esto aquí.- tragué saliva con pesar

- Yo sí.- quedé de piedra entre sus brazos. Me alejé lo suficiente para verla directo a su rostro.- Yo…quiero hacerlo…

- ¿Estás segura de eso?.- sentía mi corazón bombear con fuerza en mi pecho.- No es el lugar que me gustaría...

- Lo quiero.- asintió y volvió a besarme

El frío fue reemplazado por un calor abrazante. Besé todo lo que ella me daba y acaricié todo donde podía marcarla como mía. Quería que fuera especial, y aunque quizás no era el lugar indicado, al menos haría del momento perfecto… Mi boca se fundía con la suya, y descendía en búsqueda de más. Besé, lamí y mordisque su cuello el camino hacia la unión de sus senos. Ella tiraba de mi pelo, en una lucha por alejarme y acercarme… Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda baja y la acoplé a mi, a mi calor y a mi cuerpo.

Me aterraba el hecho de que se arrepintiera, no por una necesidad sexual; sino por una necesidad de ser uno… Ser de ella y ella ser mía, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Bajé mi boca y me adueñé de sus pechos por sobre la ropa, sus jadeos me incitaban a más y lo hice. Abrí su blusa y con premura desabroché su sujetador, dejando ante mi dos pequeños pero perfectos senos que me llamaban a besarlos… Sus aureolas rosadas que coronaban sus cúspides estaban clamando mi nombre y no me demoré en oír sus súplicas.

Mi lengua dibujó círculos en cada uno, mientras mi mano bajaba con lentitud hacia su centro… Tuve que morder con suavidad su pezón cuando mi mano sintió en forma directa el calor que desprendía su intimidad. Ella gimió con mayor potencia y estuve a punto de olvidar todo y sumergirme en su interior… Su mano se fue acercando hasta el borde de mi pantalón. Cerré los ojos e inhalé con fuerza, si ya estaba perdiendo el control con solo sentir su calor, no quería imaginarme con su mano estimulando mi virilidad.

Sonreímos cuando luchó varios minutos para poder internar su mano. Pero mi sonrisa murió cuando gruñí contra su pecho al momento de sentir su suavidad en torno a mi miembro ¡Mierda! Todo pensamiento coherente me abandonó y tiré de sus bragas con fuerza para despojarla de todo impedimento para cernirme contra ella… Bella tomó mis caderas y situando sus manos en mis nalgas me presionó contra ella. Al menos no era el único que estaba algo desesperado… Intenté apartarme cuando comprendí que no duraríamos más en este preámbulo, requería ya un preservativo

- Me cuido…- musitó mordiendo mi barbilla y afianzando su agarre de mi cuerpo contra ella

Un cubo de hielos cayó sobre mí en aquel momento. Por supuesto que se cuidaba, y del mismo modo su cuerpo le había pertenecido a Jake antes que a mí. Ella vio mi indecisión en mi mirada y tiró de mi nuca para volver a besarme… Mientras su boca se adueñaba posesivamente de la mía, sus ojos intentaban darme el ímpetu que necesitaba para volver a conectarme en la situación. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré en el momento… Me dejé llevar por la ilusión que era mía solo mía…

Rompí el beso cuando me fui introduciendo en ella para dejar escapar los gemidos que soltaron nuestras bocas al momento de acoplarnos… Me moví con suavidad sobre ella, como queriendo hacer perdurar el momento. Su boca exhalaba con fuerza en cada embestida que daban mis caderas sobre las suyas… Un sentimiento aplastante comenzó a esparcirse por mi cuerpo en cada nuevo embate. Era ella la persona que quería para mí, la quería toda y sin reservas. Después de esto, no había vuelta atrás… La quería reclamar mía…

- Edward…- jadeó mi nombre. Y fue ahí cuando entendí que no quería ser el otro. Quería ser el único…

**…**

- Edward, viene Jacob.- volví a besarla. No tendría de ella en todo el día y quería aprovechar el máximo de sus besos

- Tranquila.- susurré sobre sus labios

Apenas habíamos dejado de besarnos cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y por ella entró mi amigo. Llegó sonriente a nuestro lado y tomó el rostro de Bella entre los suyos para saludarle. Pero para mí volvió a tener el mismo efecto; una pugna por saberse dueño de ella…

- ¿Ya terminaron?.- tomó las guías de estudio que habíamos esparcido para dar credibilidad a nuestra mentira

- Si.- contestó Bella observándome de soslayo. Tuve que reprimir el bufido

- ¿Te llevo?.- propuse a Bella. Teníamos todo armado para estar juntos más tiempo

- No es necesario hermano. Mis padres salieron de la ciudad ¿Quédate conmigo esta noche?.- pidió a Bella con rostro de súplica. Comencé a verlo todo rojo

- Y-yo…no creo que pueda.- bisbiseo ella nerviosa. Tomé mis pertenencias con más fuerza de la normal.

- ¿Por favor?.- insistió Jake.- Arrendaremos una película y podemos hacer lo que quieras

- Ella tiene que estudiar.- me entrometí. Bella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.- Ingresamos a la Universidad hace poco, creo que los días de jolgorio se terminaron

- Edward…

- No te preocupes amor.- Jake no perdió su sonrisa.- Creo que mi amigo acá está amargado donde está solo.- mi rabia se incrementó

- ¿Eso crees?.- gruñí. Bella intentó advertirme con su mirada

- Te hace falta un buen polvo hermanito. Necesitas sacar la tensión del cuerpo.- bromeó. Palmeó mi hombro en señal de camaradería, pero quité mi cuerpo brusco

- Fíjate que lo tengo. Desde hace varios meses, varias noches. Y es más que un polvo bueno, es gratificante hacer el amor con ella.- Bella estaba cada vez más pálida

- ¿En serio? ¿Y quien es ella? ¿Cómo no habías contado?.- bombardeó él, sin notar mi hostilidad

- Jacob, creo que me quedaré en tu casa.- se adelantó ella. Sentí como mi corazón iba quebrándose en mil partes al oírla

- Genial.- gritó mi amigo y tomó su cintura para dar vueltas con ella en el aire

- Adiós.- quise salir lo más pronto posible de allí. No era una nenita, pero sabía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar de la impotencia

- ¿Edward? ¿No me dirás quien es tu chica?.- miré a Jake con su mano alrededor de la cintura de ella y el entendimiento llegó a mí _"Ella era de él"_

- Vive en mis sueños Jake. Aparece y desaparece, pero de igual forma no es mía.- contesté con dolor… Ella me observó con sus ojos vidriosos, más voltee mi rostro y emprendí mi camino ¡Solo!

**…**

Estaba intentando concentrarme en mi examen. Había estudiado una y otra vez esta materia, de hecho no tenía qué hacerlo con anterioridad, pero últimamente hasta mi materia favorita estaba en mi contra… Miré mi hoja totalmente en blanco, no podía recordar nada, solo se venía a mi mente el momento en que supuestamente debía estar resolviendo los ejercicios, pero en vez de eso estaba con mi cabeza en otra parte, en ella… Había obviado a propósito sus llamados. La extrañaba hasta sentirme vacío, pero ya no podía soportar sus migajas, porque eso era lo que yo recibía. Después de mucho lo había entendido.

Miré a Jasper, Emmett y Jacob. Todos estaban concentrados en su examen. Jacob miró a mi banco y paseó su vista por mi hoja. Frunció el ceño al verla sin una sola respuesta…

- ¿Por qué no haz respondido nada?.- susurró en voz muy baja

- Voy a entregarla.- respondí en el mismo tono

- ¡Estás loco!.- el profesor se volteó y Jacob esperó hasta que volvió su cuerpo adelante.- Toma la mía.- ofreció. Me sentí podrido

- No Jake.- hice ademán de levantarme y me empujó sobre mi asiento. El profesor volvió a girarse y corroborar que todo estaba bien

- Dame el tuyo.- negué y no esperé réplica

Mientras avanzaba miré a mis amigos, todos estaban con sus rostros asombrados. No había pasado ni media hora y ya estaba devolviendo mi examen. De seguro creían que el súper cerebrito de matemáticas había hecho maravillas nuevamente, pero no sabían que era todo lo contrario. El profesor tomó mi hoja y enarcó una ceja, no me quedé más allí y salí del salón…

- ¡Edward!.- esa voz era inconfundible. Tiré mi bolso al asiento trasero de mi auto y me dirigí al del conductor, no quería hablar con ella.- ¡Edward!

Sentí sus pasos apresurados hacia mí, sin embargo, me subí al auto y arranqué sin siquiera esperarla. Cuando estaba saliendo del estacionamiento la vi por el espejo retrovisor de pié mirando fijamente como mi auto avanzaba… Me obligué a concentrarme en el camino y aceleré hasta perderla de vista. Llegué a ese lugar que tantos buenos recuerdos me traía, pero que tan amargos se volvían hoy. El mismo mirador donde habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. Porque a pesar de todo, eso era para mí. No era un revolcón más, era la expresión de mi amor por ella…

En algún momento los recuerdos fueron tan abrumadores que lloré como nunca quizás lo había hecho. Por la pérdida y la traición, por el error y por la felicidad...

**…**

- Tienes visita.- anunció mi hermana en cuanto abrió la puerta de mi cuarto

- Estoy durmiendo.- contesté con la voz amortiguada en la almohada

- ¡Ja! Si, claro. Vamos levántate o traeré a esa persona aquí y tu habitación es un desastre.- hizo un ruido de desaprobación

- La próxima vez, quiero que entiendas que cuando la puerta está cerrada, significa que no quiero ver a nadie.- pasé por su lado despotricando

- Uy, que genio.- se burló. La miré feo y bajé las escaleras con mi rostro más rabioso

Apenas llegué abajo y levanté mi cabeza, me arrepentí de no haber preguntado de quien se trataba. Bella estaba sentada y me miraba con lastima. Había dormido poco estos días y seguramente mi semblante era patético ¡Igual que yo! Pensé con ironía…

- Es tiempo de que hablemos.- su voz intentaba ser fuerte, pero temblaba

- Tú dirás. Lo que es yo no tengo nada que decir.- contesté molesto

- He intentado buscarte por todos los medios ¿Por qué estás huyendo de mi?

- No estoy huyendo, solamente estoy manteniendo distancia.- su rostro se contrajo

- Somos amigos.- lancé mi más sarcástica y amarga carcajada

- No. Fuimos amantes o mejor aun, yo fui el idiota que ocupó el lugar del otro.- sonreí sin humor.

- Edward…- se levantó y caminó hacia, al mismo momento que retrocedí

- Tu lo escogiste a él. Así que no hay más que hablar

- Yo no he elegido a nadie. Tú…tú no entiendes. Jacob no es una persona a la que quiera hacerle daño ¡No sé como demonios afrontar esto!.- elevó la voz frustrada

- No hay nada que afrontar. Tu estás con él y término del asunto.- tajé

- No, no, no…- negó fervientemente.- Yo…yo te quiero.- no supe si reírme o llorar

- Se nota.- me jacté

- Es sólo que no sé como terminar esto… Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos. Cuando comenzamos con Jacob yo me había fijado en ti, pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi cariño… Y lo quiero, pero no como…no como te llegué a querer a ti

- Difícil concepto de amor tienes.- elevé mis cejas.- A ti te quiero, pero a el le tengo cariño. A ti te utilizo, pero él es mi novio. Con él me acuesto y contigo también

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? Tu no eres así…- hipó

- Basta.- pedí. Viéndola así parecía derrumbar mis defensas

- Edward yo te quiero y…- se quedó en silencio de un momento a otro.

La miré para decirle que se fuera, pero su vista estaba clavada en alguien más allá de mí. Miré por sobre mi hombro y mi hermana tenía la boca abierta de la impresión y sus ojos dilatados en forma desmesurada. Su expresión lo decía todo, ella había escuchado más de lo que debería y de lo yo quería… El timbre de la casa hizo eco en el silencio que se había formado. …

- Hola amor.- me giré a la voz de Emmett y quise nunca hacerlo. Tras de él estaban Alice, Jasper y Jacob, quien observaba confundido

- ¿Bella?.- expresó atónito. Su mirada se paseó por ambos y en sus ojos comenzó a refulgir una señal de entendimiento

- Jake…- jadeó ella con su voz aterrada

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué…estás aquí y llorando?.- inquirió con voz contenida

- Yo…lo siento.- susurró

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?.- siseó. Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia ella, hasta que me interpuse en su camino

- Ella no tiene culpa de nada.- confesé, sabiendo que ya todo estaba al descubierto. Ya no podíamos ocultarlo más

- Déjame pasar Edward.- habló entre dientes

- No Jacob. Si con alguien vas a tener una conversación es conmigo. Yo…yo soy el culpable de todo.- enfrenté su mirada oscura

- ¿Culpable de qué?.- sabía que entendía a qué me refería. La agitación de su respirar a causa de su ira me lo confirmó

- He estado saliendo con tu…con Bella hace un par de meses.- escuché vagamente expresiones de asombro a mi alrededor. Y sentí llorar a ella con más fuerza…

- ¡¿Qué?.- gritó Jake. Tomó su cabeza y la agitó negando.- Eres mi amigo y ella es mi novia ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?.- me miró suplicando que mintiera

- No es ninguna broma Jacob. Yo…perdón, perdón por todo… Pero me enamoré de ella y no…

- ¡Maricón!.- me gritó con todas sus fuerzas y tomó el cuello de mi camisa para zarandearme.- ¡Eres un maricón!

Ni siquiera tuve moral para impedir el primer golpe y los que le siguieron. Jacob era un oponente fuerte, y si hubiese querido, hubiese podido equiparar sus fuerzas. Pero me dejé golpear, y dejé que descargara su furia contra mí, contra el imbécil que había jodido todo por no frenar mis impulsos… Emmett y Jasper intentaban apartarlo de mí, pero Jacob no daba tregua… Hasta que por fin se cansó y me dejó ovillado en el suelo, retorciéndome del dolor… Mi madre y mi hermana estaban a mi lado con sus rostros afligidos. Miré por sobre ellas y Bella estaba como una estatua, con sus lágrimas corriendo como río…

- Jacob…- susurró cuando salió de su aturdimiento

- Nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Eres una zorra.- escupió con odio.- Una zorra y un maricón, tal para cual…- rió con amargura para luego salir corriendo de allí

Intenté levantarme y salir tras de él, pero Jasper negó con su cabeza y fue él en su búsqueda… Llevé mi mano a mi vientre, me dolía un carajo junto a mi rostro, mi labio. Al menos el dolor de mi cuerpo contrarrestaba el que sentía por dentro… Me giré para subir las escaleras y encerrarme en mi cuarto, cuando su figura apareció en mi campo de visión. Dio un paso en mi dirección, pero negué inmediatamente. Ya no sabía lo que quería, pero tampoco era estar con ella… No ahora al menos. Pasé por su lado y me encerré en mi miseria…

**…**

**Tiempo después**

**...  
**

- Felicidades Edward.- estreché mi mano con la suya

- Gracias por venir.- incliné mi cabeza

- Bueno, creo que no me hubiese perdido ver a mis amigos graduarse por fin.- sonreí ante su gesto

- ¿Dónde celebraremos?.- Em sobó sus manos como preparándose

- Tiene que ser una celebración en grande.- acotó Alice.- Por Jacob y ustedes.- nos apuntó

Jacob se había mudado con su familia a otra ciudad hacia algún tiempo. Había coincidido con aquel episodio que nadie comentaba ahora que algunos meses habían pasado. Nunca nos habíamos reconciliado abiertamente con mi amigo, pero en cada una de nuestras juntas, habíamos empezado a intercambiar palabras con mayor fluidez… Se había graduado hacía un par de semanas en la nueva Universidad a la que asistía y había viajado para estar con nosotros en nuestro momento… Su novia Leah lo acompañaba en esta ocasión… Llevaba poco tiempo con ella, pero por primera vez lo veía totalmente comprometido. O quizás era yo que quería verlo así, para no sentir remordimiento o cargo de conciencia…

- ¿Y Bella?.- preguntó mi hermana en cuanto no la vio. Mis ojos de inmediato se dirigieron a Jake, el me guiñó y abrazó a Leah

- Está por llegar.- murmuré. A pesar de todo, no era una situación cómoda ésta.

- ¿Cómo va el romance?.- me giré en cuanto escuché la voz de Jacob a mi lado

- Jake…- comencé, pero el me indicó con su mano que no dijera nada

- Eso pasó Edward.- suspiró.- Nunca estuve realmente enamorado. Solo ahora puedo darme cuenta de ello.- indicó con su barbilla a Leah que conversaba con Alice y Rose y le sonreía con amor.- Si bien, en el momento me dolió. Estuvo más ligado a el quiebre de la confianza y la amistad que hay entre los dos

- Nunca quise defraudarte, pero lo hice.- reconocí con pesar

- Pero ahora estás feliz.- sonrió. Asentí con vergüenza.- Yo también lo soy Edward. Es tiempo de dejar las cosas del pasado allí

- Es difícil.- murmuré

- Solo espero que esta vez no pongas los ojos en mi novia ¿Eh? Porque te juro que esta vez sí te envío al Hospital…o la morgue.- palmeó mi brazo y se carcajeó.

- Nunca más. Aprendí la lección y no tengo que mirar a otra mujer. La que tengo, es más que suficiente.- justo cuando terminé de decir eso, una sonriente preciosidad estaba tras de Jacob

- Hola.- saludó con su blanca sonrisa. Jacob se volteó y pude ver el cambio en su rostro.- H-hola.- tartamudeó

- Tranquila Bella, que no muerdo.- Jacob siguió con sus juegos. Acercó a Leah hasta él.- Bella, es mi novia Leah. Y Leah, ella es mi…mi amiga Bella y la novia de Edward

Ambas chicas se saludaron, aunque Bella se veía notoriamente nerviosa. Los demás comenzaron a organizar nuestra salida nocturna, por lo que se fueron dispersando para prepararse. Jacob se despidió hasta la noche, no sin antes acercarse a Bella y susurrarle algo que la hizo sonreír… No perdí tiempo y la besé con ganas, después de haber estado demasiadas horas sin ella.

- ¿Qué te dijo Jacob?.- cuestioné teniéndole abrazada y encaminándola a mi auto

- No te gustará.- hizo como si se estremeciera

- Dime.- detuve nuestro andar y la acorralé contra un árbol

- Me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo.- fruncí el ceño

- ¿Eso dijo?.- hablé con seriedad

- Sip.- remarcó la P. Me miró de reojo y luego rompió a reír, yo no estaba de muy bien humor.- No dijo eso tonto.- golpeó mi pecho

- ¿Entonces?

- Que como amigo podías ser un…ehm…¿Imbécil?

- Creo que me lo merezco.- suspiré

- Pero que estaban seguro que como pareja podías valer oro.- la miré asombrado.- Luchaste por lo nuestro, a pesar de todo y todos

- Lo hice porque te amo. A pesar de todo y todos.- repetí sus palabras

- Pero nunca más. Nunca más mentiras Edward.- se puso seria.- No nos llevó a nada bueno

- Me llevó a ti.- bromee. Enarcó su ceja y me disculpé con la mirada.- Nunca más mentiras.- concedí

- ¿Dónde iremos ahora?.- volvimos a retomar nuestra marcha

- No te gustará.- ahora fue mi turno de expresar esas palabras, pero las mías eran ciertas

- Miénteme una vez.- pidió con sus ojos cerrados en pánico

- No más mentiras.- le recordé.- Iremos a… ¡No! Haremos una parada antes

- ¿Frío?.- sonrió pícara

- Después calor.- fue mi oportunidad

Nuestro mirador. Ese sería mi destino, así como había sido mi consejero al momento de tomar mis decisiones luego de lo ocurrido… Me había costado sacarme la amargura de perder a mi amigo, y había sido mi mayor propósito recuperar aunque fuera una parte de la amistad que tantos años nos había unido, por petición de los demás y por mi querer propio… Pero también estaba ella y sabía por mi hermana y Alice que no lo estaba pasando bien. Sin embargo, quise volver a ella una vez sanado en cierto modo…

Dos mese después de todo el suceso vivido en mi casa, la había buscado. Con el temor a flor de piel que ella ya no quisiera nada conmigo o que las cosas hubiesen cambiado en forma desfavorable para mí ¡No sé, cualquier cosa!... Pero ella me amaba así como yo. Un sentimiento nacido en un error, pero sobreviviente de la tempestad… Éramos dos seres imperfectos que habían cometido un error, un error que nos había unido más allá de un sentimiento o del cuerpo… Y que desde hoy, sería para siempre. Eso me decía el anillo guardado en mi bolsillo y esperando para ocupar su lugar…

**...**

**Fin**

**...**

**Es primera vez que escribo algo así. Por lo que si fue horrible, lo hice con cariño Nico =)  
**

**Cariños enormes y aun sigo buscando a AliceJoziCollen**

**Pam3**


End file.
